One trick pony
by Heartbreak82
Summary: Heath starts picking a fight with Justin. But was is the real reason behind this stupid fight? Slariel/Slash/One-shot


Author's note: Hiya everyone. It's me again. I still can't leave these two in peace and therefore here we have another Slariel-fic just because there are not enough out there. I am so sorry about all spelling mistakes but I wrote the One-shot actually on my IPhone. Lol. One Trick Pony "You just can't do anything else, can you? Just this one lousy stunt whenever you are in the ring." Justin didn't know where all this came from. He just watched his younger friend while the red head marched up and down in front of him, yelling absurdities in his direction. "I mean every single time. Every fucking time. Is this circus trick the only thing that you can do? Why don't you try something else once in a while. It really is getting old." "The audience loves this stupid little trick. And you can talk. At least I have something that makes me unique. Not sure what is making you stand out. Your hair can't safe you forever, you know." Justin could feel the anger rising in his chest. He didn't know what was wrong today with Heath but he sure as hell wouldn't let him start bashing his 450 splash. It took so much out of him every single time he performed it and it had taken years of practise to do the splash even halfway safe, he just wouldn't let the other man bad mouthing it. " I don't need a stupid trick like this. I am a good, reliable worker. That should be good enough." "Ha. More a jobber..." before the word was out of his mouth Justin knew that he stepped over the line. "Well better a jobber then a fucking one trick pony!" Heath yelled and turned on his heel to leave the room. And suddenly Justin noticed that all this was not about him. It was about Heath. The younger man had been grumpy ever since Justin came backstage again after his match against Alex. Even when Justin had to sit down and cool his aching rips after the 450 splash Heath just started mumbling something about "fucking idiot" and "stupidity". But Justin couldn't make any sense out of anything. Until now. But surely he couldn't be right. It had to be a mistake. "Heath, wait." Justin grabbed the arms of the firey red head and tried to make him stay. "What do you want? I think everything has been said. That should be enough for one night, don't you think?" Heath tried to get away again but Justin's grip on his arm was stronger. "Well no and you are not going anywhere, Mister. Not unless we resolve this. I am not flying home tomorrow without knowing why you are yelling at me for nothing really." Justin could feel his heartbeat strong and steady in his chest. He so wished that he was right with his feeling. He so wished he was right. "I am yelling at you because you are running around like a fucking someone when all you can do is this fucking 450 thing. Try something else man. It is getting old..." Heath looked down on the smaller frame of Justin and hoped that his voice wasn't betraying him. "I don't believe you!" Justin stated and Heath could feel the blood creeping into his cheeks. Don't blush, don't falter. Just stay strong. Heath closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I don't care what you believe or not. And no let me go." Heath tried to get himself out of Justin's grip but he had is hand firmly around Heath bicep and didn't intend to let the other man go. Looking up to Heath through he longer hair falling into his eyes he said: "please Heath. Tell me what this is all about. It is not about the 450. Its... Its about... us, isn't it?" Justin looked so fragile and innocent when he asked the younger man the question both died to ask but never had been brave enough to do. Heath looked down into Justin's dark brown eyes and he couldn't do it anymore. He had to tell him the truth. "It really is about the 450." he didn't dare to look Justin into his eyes. "Oh." The realisation hit Justin hard and he let go of Heath 's arm. "I am sorry. I... I will let you go then." now it was Justin's turn to try to escape the situation but this time he was hold back by two strong arms which found their way around his waist. He could feel Heath warm breath on his ear when he younger started to speak. "it's not what you think, Justin. It is about the 450. But it is also about... About you. About me. I...I just can't see you getting hurt like this anymore. I know that the 450 practically breaks your rips everytime you perform it. And everytime I have to see it. I have to see you holding your side in pain. I have to see your beautiful face being in agony. I just can't take that anymore. Because... Because I care." Heath took a deep breath. Now or never. "Because I really care for you,Justin. Your are my best friend. You are so much more. I can't see you getting hurt." Justin listened with open mouth and before he could even stop himself the words already left his mouth. "Just a friend?" The arms around his waist gently pulled him closer. "You need to listen, Angel. I said so much more." "How much?" Breathlessly he was waiting for an answer. "You are everything." 


End file.
